


Morpheus Descending

by Dawnwind



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: Lewis watches Hathaway sleep.





	

In the midst of a case, Hathaway doesn’t sleep. He subsists on slumber stolen between insights into murder and violence. Lewis sees the cost, the charcoal circles ringing those wise eyes. Knows the healing power of rest. 

Which is why it is such a privilege to watch over James, guarding his slumber when it comes. A bill paid belatedly, after arrest reports are written and filed. That loose sprawl across the mattress, so different than his sergeant’s angular daytime stance, both feet planted wide to examine a crime scene.

Robbie sits, peace transcending, and strokes the peach soft blond hair.


End file.
